


You're Still My Favorite Chocobo

by Freya Lucis Caelum (Arekuzanra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moogle Chocobo Carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Freya%20Lucis%20Caelum
Summary: As the group arrives in Altissia, the Moogle Chocobo Carnival is in full swing. The reader and Prompto decide to spend this time together and fluffiness ensues.





	You're Still My Favorite Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> The following has been cross-posted from my FFXV blog, https://freyawritesffxv.tumblr.com. The original request was:
> 
> "What about Prompto trying really hard to impress his crush by winning them a stuffed chocobo from one of those carnival games where you have to shoot the moving targets? (Who says Noct is the only one who gets to enjoy the Moogle Chocobo Carnival?!) His crush loves the plush, but tells him that he's still their favorite chocobo. (Maybe they even kiss his cheek?)"
> 
> Sunshine Chocobo is precious and I will protect him with my life <3

It was all he could talk about for weeks. Once Prompto Argentum had heard that there was a Moogle Chocobo Carnival in Altissia, it was all he could focus on. To be fair, you were pretty excited yourself since you were a big fan of both Moogles and Chocobos, but Prompto’s excitement was also extremely contagious.

Somehow, Prompto managed to convince Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis that it would be a fun way to relax and unwind before continuing their journey. Noctis had briefly protested, not wanting to deviate from their goal of reuniting with Lady Lunafreya, but Prompto convinced him to at least enjoy some of the carnival and maybe try winning something for Lunafreya so that he could present it to her when they were finally reunited.

“We will meet back at the hotel tonight after the fireworks, and tomorrow morning we meet with the first secretary,” Noctis instructed as the group stepped off the boat. The sun was still high in the sky, giving plenty of time for the festivities prior to the firework show you had read about on a brochure on the way to the carnival.

The group agreed and started to part ways. You had started off in a random direction before hearing footsteps behind you. You looked over your shoulder and smiled when you found Prompto was trailing behind you. His eyes were wide with amazement as he looked around at the various decorations. You could see the twinkle in them and it made your chest fill with warmth.

It took him a minute or so before he realized you were looking back at him and he caught your gaze. The pale skin beneath the freckles that spotted his cheeks turned red and you couldn’t help but giggle as you turned to face him fully.

“Almost too much to take in?” you teased.

“I want to steal all their Chocobo decorations,” he admitted, giving you a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

This elicited a rich laugh from you which made Prompto’s face light up.

The two of you walked alongside one another as you made your way through the streets of Altissia. You’d been to Altissia once as a child, but those childhood memories were nothing compared to the sights before you. You could see the beauty in the architecture beneath the decorations and you could feel the ancient history of the city as you walked through its streets.

As you passed over an overpass, you paused. You rushed quickly to the edge and looked over just in time to see a gondola lazily cruise by with a few passengers as they made their tour around the city. The gentle splashing of the water was what had caught your attention over the sound of idle chatter while the gondola passed by. You leaned forward over the block railing, your eyes shining.

“Man, I’d kill to ride on one of those,” you said, a wistful tone to your voice.

“Maybe we’ll get a chance, later on today,” Prompto replied as he stepped up next to you. He placed his hands on the block railing, looking out at the gondola as it continued on its journey around the corner and out of sight. He then reached and gently nudged your hand with his. “Come on, let’s go see what else there is!”

You smiled and nodded, following alongside him as you continued over the overpass. After rounding the corner, you two came upon a plaza where there were a bunch of vendors. Between vendor stands, there were various carnival games.

“Woah,” you both said in unison, amazement clear in your voices. You then shared a laugh before starting down the row.

While the games looked fun, a lot of them either had crowds or didn’t have any prizes worth fighting for. The vendors looked interesting as well, but some of the price points for their wares was a bit steep and you weren’t hungry enough yet for a food vendor. So instead, you admired it all from afar.

 

That is until you spotted an empty game booth with the most adorable Chocobo plush known to man. You stopped walking, a dramatic gasp passing your lips. Prompto froze as well, surprised and concerned by your gasp until he followed your gaze to the game booth. His own eyes lit up and a grin curled on his lips.

“Oh hell yeah,” he said as he started walking up to it.

It was a shooting game.

The game itself was what had Prompto excited. However, your agenda was completely different. You had terrible aim when it came to using any sort of ranged weapon. It was amusing since you wielded magic and could throw that in any direction for days, but the minute it came to using something like a gun or a bow and arrow, you were helpless.

No, what had caught your eye was the fat Chocobo plush that sat atop the “Grand Prize” stand. It was love at first sight. You knew that if you walked away without that plush, you would regret it for the rest of your life. The sign read that if you shot a perfect score, you would win the fat Chocobo plush. Simple as that.

Simple if you could actually aim worth a damn.

You were about to lose hope when you saw Prompto hand over the gil to play. He positioned himself with the fake gun and smirked as his eyes fell on the targets.

POW POW POW.

You jumped a little at the sounds of the fake gun, briefly wondering if the thing was real. You watched each of the targets fall over in rapid succession. You noted that even the guy in charge of the game was impressed with Prompto’s aim and quick reflexes. Every target went down quickly and when the game rang out its bell, Prompto punched a fist in the air with an excited cheer.

“Wow, you’ve got great aim, kid,” the man said as he looked over the targets before looking at Prompto.

The blonde haired man grinned at the other man. “Didn’t even break a sweat,” he replied. His eyes moved toward the fat Chocobo plush. “Does this mean we win that?” he asked.

The other man nodded and moved to pick up the fat plush. “It does! Congrats, kid,” he said, handing the plush over.

Prompto grinned and hugged the plush tight once he had it, then turned and faced you.

“Tada!” he said, handing the plush over to you.

Your eyes widened as you reached your arms out to receive the plush. It was the size of your torso and you had to wrap your arms around it to hold it against your chest. You looked down at it before looking back up at Prompto, your eyes still wide. He grinned at you.

“Come on, let’s go look at other stuff!” he said, starting to walk.

It took you a moment to shake yourself out of your stupor and follow along behind him.

You two spent the time looking at different vendors, playing a few smaller games, and admiring the atmosphere. At one point, you had gone to find a food vendor while Prompto secured you somewhere to sit. When you found him and took a seat across from him, he grinned across at you.

“Got another surprise for you,” he said as you set the plates down. Your fat Chocobo plush sat in a chair between you two.

“Oh?” you asked as you sat down across from Prompto.

“Mmhmm~!”

You laughed. “Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

He grinned at you. “Not yet!”

You laughed again. “Then why tell meeeee~?” you said, faking a whine.

Prompto shifted to rest his elbow on the table and lean his chin onto his hand. “I like to see you squirm,” he said with a wink.

It was your turn for your face to flush red as Prompto went on to eat his food like he’d said nothing suggestive. You stuck her tongue out at him before joining him in eating.

The food went quickly as the sun descended beneath the horizon. The lights of Altissia were another sight to see for sure and you couldn’t wait to come back even after the carnival was over so you could look at the city in all of its beauty.

Once food was over, you carried your Chocobo plush with you as you followed Prompto through the streets again. He’d offered to take the lead so he could take you to your surprise. You’d tried to poke and prod him a few times for information, but he was keeping his lips sealed.

“Here we are!”

He paused in front of a set of boats. You blinked before watching Prompto hand two tickets to a man attending to the boats.

“Prompto?”

“You said you’d kill to ride on one of these… I figured I’d save you the trouble of having to kill anything,” he said with a big smile.

You returned the smile with one of your own and followed him onto the boat. He took the oar and pushed you out onto the lake. He seemed to be a bit hurried in his motions. And then he suddenly stopped once the two of you were closer to the center of the lake.

You had opened your mouth to say something but quickly jumped at the sound of the first exploding firework. Your eyes drew upward to where you and Prompto could see the fireworks show starting up. Your eyes widened with amazement and you hugged your fat Chocobo close as the two of you watched the show together.

“This is amazing,” you breathed after a few minutes.

Prompto leaned back, smiling. He’d been watching you more than he had the fireworks show. Your expression and the way the fireworks lit up your face was way more appealing than the show itself.

“I’m glad that you like it. And I’m glad you’ve made such a quick friend,” Prompto replied, a warm smile curling on his lips.

You managed to tear your gaze away and shifted on the boat. You made sure your motions were slow so you didn’t tip the boat, but you shifted your Chocobo plush to the side so you could lean over and press a soft kiss against the blonde’s cheek. His face flushed bright red and he stammered a bit. You giggled.

“I may have a new little friend… but you’re still my favorite Chocobo, my Sunshine Chocobo,” you said softly.

And his face lit up.


End file.
